This invention relates to a continuous casting mold and method for producing the same. It features at least one coating of dissimilar metals of several layers at the lower part of a surface in the mold inner wall, a special feature is the provision of a coating of dissimilar metals of moderate thickness adhered to the lower part of the inner of the mold. The lower part of the mold is made of copper or copper alloys or both.